


Spooktober Day 22 - Haunted House - Ace x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, Multi, Other, date, ghost house - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Don't mind me catching up with spooks in November. I hope to get all 31 finished and published by the end of this week <3
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Spooktober Day 22 - Haunted House - Ace x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me catching up with spooks in November. I hope to get all 31 finished and published by the end of this week <3

Carnivals were fun right? You generally liked the whole concept: Ferris wheels, cotton candy, seeing your macho boyfriend show off at one of the shooting games to win a stuffed animal, only to give it away to the nearest little girl eyeing the huge teddy bear. Yeah, carnivals were fun. If it weren’t for the one part you were dreading: the haunted house. 

Whether it be one that had all the moving walls, mirrors and crappy decorations. Whether it was one with actors that would give you actual real life jump scares (or heart attacks, depending on how well prepared you were). Or even just a house of mirrors with the occasional creepy music. You did not like not knowing what was going to happen, you did not like jumpscares. So naturally, Ace dragged you straight into one the moment he spotted the panicked look in your eyes, a mischievous grin on his face. 

_“Aceeeeeeee”_ you whined a little, already clinging onto his arm the moment the door was closed behind you and you were locked in the pitch black. You didn’t even get the chance to see what kind of haunted house it was, and frankly, you didn’t really care. You knew very well Ace had spotted an opportunity to act as your protector and have you be extra clingy, but that didn’t stop you from softly smacking his abs.  
 _“You absolute ass, you really want me to cling to you don’t you?”_  
  
 _“Maybe?”_ You could hear the confident grin in his voice, and he wrapped an arm around your waist. _“C’mon babe, let’s get to the end, the sooner you start walking, the sooner we can maybe get some snacks or something_.” The mention of snacks made your ears perk up and you hummed in response, determined to not let him know you were not that mad about your closeness and his dumb excuse to have your body pressed against his. The whole idea was kinda cute even, if only he just weren’t such an ass about it. 

You had been walking only for a couple of minutes when the floor suddenly started shaking, one of those dumb plates that would probably stick out like a sore thumb if the lights weren’t on completely. But in the pitch black darkness of this stupid attraction, it caught you off guard and you nearly jumped up into Ace’s arms, making him stumble and fall backwards, you on top of him.

He coughed a couple times, the fall knocking the air out of him, and you laughed _. “That’s what you get for taking pleasure in my fear”  
“rude y/n” _He tried to sound hurt, but failed terribly, kissing your cheek as he sat upright again.  
You just laughed some more.  
 _“It’s your fault for dragging me in here. We could’ve done so many more fun things. But no. You were too shy to just ask me for straight up cuddles, and had to use sneaky tricks like the delinquent you are.”_  
You could hear him stammering to look for an excuse. In hindsight, the plan had been a little better in his head. He had also not expected you to be this spooked. 

You started talking again, as it was apparent that Ace had yet to figure out a witty response, so much so that he hadn’t even scrambled up from the floor yet. 

_“How about you just guide me through this, as fast as possible, so you can apologize with cuddles and maybe finally some deep-fried snacks you promised once we’re out?”_

The mention of food and snacks was a golden combo, and Ace stood up so fast that you nearly fell again. He grabbed your hand tightly and started walking deeper into the house. __  
“Hold on tight y/n, I will protect you, and then apologize with smooches!”  
“You’re an absolute idiot Ace”


End file.
